Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens array, a vehicle-lamp lens group using a lens array, and a vehicle-lamp assembly using the vehicle-lamp lens group.
Description of Related Art
The vehicular luminary has already been one of the key development projects in the field of lighting. With the current technique nowadays, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have gradually replaced the conventional light sources applied in the vehicular luminaries because LEDs have advantages such as high luminous efficacy, high brightness, low power consumption and instant response. However, as the LEDs are applied in the vehicular luminaries for improving the luminous efficacy, an illumination area or a light type of light provided by a vehicle lamp may be affected. Accordingly, there is still room to improve optical efficiency of different vehicle-lighting systems under the condition of controlling an illumination area or a light type of a light beam.